idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Idol (Norway)
Idol: Jakten På En SuperStjerne (commonly known as simply Idol) is a television show on the Norwegian television network TV2, based on the popular British show Pop Idol. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in Norway. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. Jeanette Vik (disqualified) Guro Dugstad Orji Okoroafor Linn S. Andersen Tone Anette E. Elde Espen Grjotheim Rebecca Ludvigsen David Pedersen Gaute Ormåsen (runner-up) Kurt Nilsen (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season Two contestants, in order of elimination. Roald Haarr Anh Vu Øystein Grønnevik Maren Flotve Birkeland Trung Toan Tong Maria Haukaas Storeng Håkon Njøten Sandra Lyng Haugen Susanne Nordbøe Margaret Berger (runner-up) Kjartan Salvesen (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Bjørn Olav Edvardsen Andrea Gjendem Brændvik David Bakke Malin Pettersen Mari Vestbø Cindy Hovde Eva Weel Skram Christian Stenseng Erik Flaa Alejandro Fuentes Tone Damli Aaberge (runner-up) Jorun Stiansen (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Audun Rensel Iselin Andresen (withdrew) Anders Mjaaland Stine Hansen Oda Evjen Gjøvåg Siri Helene Erland Ørjan Hatlevik Wisnu Witono Adhi Marita Johansen Vivian Sørmeland Jonas Thomassen (runner-up) Aleksander Denstad With (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Anne Roelkvam Isabella Leroy Marius Barhaugen Linnea Dale Linda Steen Timian Naastad Åste Hunnes Sem Kim Rune Hagen Bjørn Johan Muri (runner-up) Glenn Lyse (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Six Season Six Contestants The following is a list of Season Six contestants, in order of elimination. Christopher Olafsrud Bianca Skoglie Lal Marlen Tjøsvoll Fredrik Bergersen Klemp Maria Mohn Kirsti Sørlie Hansen Henrik Mortensen Isak Knutsen Heim Vegard Leite (runner-up) Jenny Langlo (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine World Idol Kurt Nilsen participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Kurt placed 1st place on 106 points. Kurt performed the U2 cover - Beautiful Day. Kurt received the following scores respectively. UK awarded 10 points Belgium awarded 10 points Australia awarded 10 points USA awarded 10 points Pan-Arab Nations awarded 4 points Poland awarded 10 points The Netherlands awarded 10 points Canada awarded 10 points Germany awarded 10 points Norway awarded 12 points (default award) South Africa awarded 10 points Judges and hosts Judges *Jan Fredrik Karlsen (2003-2004, 2007) *Ole Evenrud (2003, 2005) *Morten Ståle Nilsen (2003) *Lena Midtveit (2003) *Anneli Drecker (2004) *Douglas Carr (2004) *Thomas Strzelecki (2004) *Tone-Lise Skagefoss (2005-2006) *Tor Milde (2005-2006) *David Eriksen (2005) *Amund Bjørklund (2006) *Hans Olav Grøttheim (2006) *Asbjørn Slettemark (2007) *Benedicte Adrian (2007) *Mariann Thomassen (2007) *Bertine Zetlitz (2011) *Marion Ravn (2011) *Hans-Erik Dyvik Husby (2011) *Gunnar Greve Pettersen (2011-2016) *Tone Damli Aaberge (2013-2014) *Kurt Nilsen (2013-2014) *Esben Selvig (2013-2014) *Ina Wroldsen (2016) *Øyvind Sauvik (2016) *Sandeep Singh (2016) Hosts *Thomas Numme (2003) *Harald Rønneberg (2003) *Solveig Kloppen (2004-2006) *Ingrid Gjessing (2004) *Kåre Magnus Bergh (2005-2006) *Marte Stokstad (2007) *Kyrre Holm Johannessen (2007) *Guri Solberg (2011) *Ivar Johansen (2011) *Stian Glopholm (2013-2014) *Markus Bailey (2016) External link * Official website category:Idol television series